Un amour de princesse
by lisou52
Summary: Duo quitte les GBoys. Peu de temps après, les 4 autres sont chargés de laprotection d'une mystérieuse princesse. Par son humour décalé et sa gentillesse elle parviendra à apprivoiser le plud glacial d'entre eux.FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs, c'est ma première fic GUNDAM WING/A C. Cela fait très longtemps que j'ai vu la série donc désolée pour certaines invraisemblances.

Anime/Manga : GUNDAM WING/A C

Genre : Romance Yaoi et hétéro, Action/ Aventures et Drama

Couples : Heero X ? 03 X 04 et S X 05

Résumé : Duo quitte les Boys. Peu de temps après, les 4 autres sont chargés de la protection d'une mystérieuse princesse. Par son humour décalé et sa gentillesse elle parviendra à apprivoiser le plus glacial d'entre eux…

Prologue

Bureau de J

J : Vous êtes sur de votre décision ?

Duo : Oui professeur, je sais que j'agis au mieux.

J : Votre décision est irrévocable ? Vous savez que ce sera définitif vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière 02.

Duo : Je sais et j'en assume les conséquences.

J : Très bien mais qu'allez vous dire aux autres ?

Duo : Je ne leur laisserais pas le choix…

2 heures plus tard. Planque

Duo _hurlant _: Je suis de retour.

Wufei : Maxwell ça t'arrive d'être silencieux.

Duo : Alors mon Wuffynet t'es pas heureux de me voir.

Wufei : Wufei mon nom à moi c'est Wufei Maxwell.

Duo : Comme tu veux Fei Fei.

Et s'en suivit une poursuite à travers la planque.

Quatre et Trowa se trouvaient tous les 2 en mission et ne reviendraient que le lendemain. Duo était triste de ne pas les revoir une dernière fois.

La soirée se passa dans un calme relatif ponctué par les engueulades du duo terrible sous l'œil impassible de Heero.

Vers 10 heures Duo monta prétextant un rapport à terminer. Il écrivit ensuite plusieurs lettres, puis s'endormit.

A 5 heures du matin, il se leva le plus silencieusement possible, s'habilla, déposa une lettre sur la table de la cuisine et partit. Apparemment, le sédatif à retardement qu'il avait versé dans les verres des 2 autres pilotes avait fait son effet.

Le lendemain, les 2 pilotes furent réveillés par un cri.

Quatre : DUO !

Heero _accourant _: Qu'est ce que ce baka a encore fait.

Quatre _le visage défait _: Il est parti.

Wufei : Et alors il a du recevoir une mission.

Quatre : Ca n'a rien à voir. Tenez lisez.

Il leur tendit une lettre de la main de Duo.

_Mes amis,_

_Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je serai déjà loin. Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver. Les profs sont déjà au courant et ont accepté ma décision._

_Je reprends ma vie solitaire ou plutôt ma liberté. Je continuerais à faire parti de la résistance mais d'une autre manière._

_Ne sois pas triste Quat'chan, je suis sur qu'on se retrouvera à la fin de la guerre._

_Et toi Trowa, prends bien soin de Quatre, vous vous aimez et c'est tout ce qui compte._

_Mon cher Wuffy ne fait pas de bêtise et dis à Sally ce que tu éprouves._

_Quant à toi, Hee'chan, apprécie la vie et n'aies pas peur de la vivre pleinement. Les sentiments ne sont pas une maladie honteuse. Et ne te fais pas sauter._

_Tout ceci pour vous dire que vous êtes plus que des amis mais ma famille._

_A bientôt j'espère,_

_Duo_

Wufei : Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui lui as pris.

Heero : Mais comment ai-je fait pour ne pas l'entendre partir.

Quatre : Tu n'as pas lu le P.S.

_P.S : Heero et Wufei, je suis désolé mais j'ai du vous droguer pour partir tranquille. Pardonnez moi._

Wufei : Le petit…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Heero était parti dans sa chambre sans un mot.

2 semaines plus tard

Quatre n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais se disait que c'était consécutif au départ de Duo.

En effet, la maison semblait bien vide sans ce dernier. Il était leur petite lumière dans ce monde où ne régnait que mort et destruction.

Heero faisait mission sur mission. Wufei passait son temps à méditer. Quatre et Trowa essayaient de vivre leur relation pleinement.

Son ordinateur sonna ce qui signifiait une mission.

_04,_

_Vous assurerez la protection de la princesse Mila jusqu'à son intronisation en tant que souveraine de l'Europe. Départ demain 8.00._

_J_

Quatre se dit que cela lui changerait les idées. Il avertit les autres de son départ mais sa mission étant classée top secret ne dit pas où il allait.

Le lendemain

Rome, 12.00

Serviteur : Veuillez entrer son altesse royale vous attend.

Quatre : Je vous remercie.

Il entra dans la salle du trône. Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux améthyste se tenait devant lui.

Princesse _avec un fort accent italien_ : Monsieur Winner, je présume. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Quatre : Moi de même votre altesse.

Il se plia pour la saluer mais une forte douleur au ventre l'en empêcha. Et il tomba sur le sol inconscient.

Princesse : Quatre ! Quatre !

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Elle toucha son front, il était brûlant.

Princesse : Gardes, transportez le immédiatement dans ses appartements et faites prévenir un médecin…

A suivre

J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite arrive mercredi.


	2. Chapitr 1: Débuts fracassants

Merci à tous pour vos gentils messages comme promis voici la suite.

Chapitre 1 :

Débuts fracassants

La princesse s'était installée dans le couloir face à la chambre de Quatre et attendait le diagnostic du médecin. Le chambellan arriva sur ces faits.

Chambellan : Majesté vous m'avez fait demandé ?

Mila : C'est exact. J'ai un coup de téléphone à passer. Faites en sorte que dès que le médecin en aura terminé je sois avertie.

Chambellan : A vos ordres Altesse.

Mila : Parfait, je serais dans mon bureau.

Ainsi elle s'en alla. Arrivé dans la pièce, elle s'assit, prit une grande respiration et fit le numéro.

J : J, j'écoute.

Mila : Professeur, c'est Mila.

J : Altesse que puis je faire pour vous.

Mila : J'ai besoin des autres le plus vite possible.

J : 04 n'est pas à la hauteur.

Mila : Non cela n'a rien à voir. Il vient de s'effondrer inconscient.

J : Est-ce grave ?

Mila : Je n'en sais rien le médecin est auprès de lui pour l'instant.

J : Très bien je vous les envoie immédiatement. Ils seront là demain à 15 heures.

Mila : Merci.

J : Au revoir Altesse.

La communication finie, elle s'effondre sur le bureau. Elle voudrait prévenir Trowa mais elle sait que cela lui est impossible sans révéler la vérité.

Une demi heure plus tard, on frappe à la porte.

Mila : Entrez.

Chambellan : Altesse, le médecin a terminé et souhaiterait vous voir.

Mila : Faites le entrer.

Médecin : Bonjour, votre Altesse.

Mila : Docteur, alors comment se porte le patient ?

Médecin : Il est hors de danger et la fièvre a baissé.

Mila : Est-ce grave ?

Médecin : Une simple crise d'apendicite. Dans 3 jours, il n'y paraitra plus.

Mila : Quelles sont vos instructions.

Médecin : 3 jours de repos complet. Je repasserai le voir demain après midi.

Mila : Parfait, au revoir docteur.

Médecin : Au revoir, Altesse.

Pendant ce temps

Chez les G-BOYS

L'humeur était encore plus morose que d'habitude. Depuis le départ de Quatre, les 3 autres s'étaient enfermés dans un mutisme pesant.

L'ordinateur de Heero bipa. Et tout le monde sursauta. Après avoir lu le message,il annonça.

Heero : Mission.

Trowa : Bien.

Heero : Départ demain 13h00 pour Rome Terre.

Wufei : Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire là bas.

Heero : Protection Princesse.

Trowa : Relena.

Heero : Non nouvelle future reine d'Europe.

Wufei : Génial, des cauchemars en perspective…

Et ils se séparèrent

1 heure plus tard

Rome, Terre

Mila se trouvait dans la chambre de Quatre accoudée à la fenêtre, ce dernier n'ayant pas encore repris connaissance. Quand elle sentit dans son dos un froissement de tissu, elle se tourna et vit Quatre ouvrir les yeus.

Elle accourut et s'agenouilla près de lui. Oubliant son rôle elle parla sans accent.

Mila : Quatre comment te sens tu ?

Quatre : Comme si je m'étais fait écrasé par Sandrock mais ça pourrait être pire.

Mila : Mais comment as-tu fait pour ne pas te rendre compte que tu étais malade.

Quatre : J'ai été bouleversé par ton départ Duo.

Mila : Alors tu sais.

Quatre : Oui j'avais déjà des doutes lorsque je t'ai vu mais avant de perdre complètement connaissance, je t'ai entendu m'appeler par mon prénom.

Mila : Je suis désolée.

Quatre : Comment peux tu être princesse alors que tu es un homme.

Mila : Pour un empathe tu n'as pas été très doué sur ce coup là, je suis bel et bien une femme.

Quatre : Pourquoi nous avoir quitté maintenant ?

Mila : Laisse moi te ranconter une petite histoire.

_Flash Back_

_14 ans plus tôt_

_Le roi et la reine d'Europe étaient en voyage avec leurs enfants : le prince Solo et la princesse Mila ayant respectivement 7 et 3 ans. Ils furent victime d'une attaque de Oz. Seuls les enfants survécurent en s'enfuyant et en se cachant dans les rues. _

_Pendant 5 ans ils vécurent de petits larcins mais une épidémie décima la population. Solo sentant sa fin venir parla à Mila. Celle-ci n'ayant que 3 ans à la mort de ses parents ne se souvenaient pas de sa vie d'anvant la rue._

_Solo : Ecoute moi Mila, je vais mourir._

_Mila : Non ne dis pas ça, je suis sur que tu vas guérir.  
Solo : Il est trop tard pour moi, alors écoute attentivement._

_Mila : Mais…_

_Solo : Nous ne sommes pas des gens ordinaires, nous sommes les héritiers du trône papa et maman étaient de grands souverains, ils sont morts pour nous protéger. _Lui tendant une croix : _Ceci est la preuve de notre ascendance royale. Prends la elle te revient à présent. A tes 17 ans, tu te présenteras à Rome pour réclamer le trône, tu seras à ta majorité et personne ne pourra rien te dire. Tu me le promets._

_Mila : Je te le jure Solo._

_Peu de temps après il mourut. Sachant les problèmes pour une fille de vivre seul sur L2. Mila choisit de se transformer en garçon et de prendre le nom de Duo._

_Même plus tard le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène ne surent jamais sa véritable identité._

_Désormais seuls 4 personnes connaissent la vérité : J et G, Quatre et Sally._

_Fin du flash back_

Mila : Voilà Quatre maintenant tu sais tout. Tu me pardonnes.

Quatre : Bien sur.

Mila : Demain arrive mes autres gardes du corps.

Quatre : Tu vas me remplacer.

Mila : Non. Simplement les prochains jours seront difficiles et tu auras besoin de renfort.

Quatre : Parfait.

Mila : Au fait comment vont les autres.

Quatre : Tu veux vraiment une réponse.

Mila : Je suppose qu'ils sont heureux de ne plus m'avoir sur le dos.

Quatre : Pas exactement, Heero fait mission sur mission, Wufei passe son temps en méditation.

Mila : Alors à leur manière je leur manque. C'est bon à savoir.

Quatre : Trowa et moi on se console mutuellement.

Mila : Je vois.

Ils passèrent une soirée à parler. Le lendemain matin, Mila passa tout son temps à convaincre Quatre de rester au lit. Puis à 14h45, elle dit.

Mila : Je dois accueillir mes nouveaux gardes. Je reviens dès que possible.

Elle n'avait pas dit à Quatre de qui il s'agissait en réalité.

A leur arrivée, elle se présenta reprenant l'accent italien.

Mila : Bonjour à tous, je suis la princesse Mila.

Les 3 : Votre Altesse.

Mila _désignant chacun d'entre eux _: Vous devez être monsieur Yuy, monsieur Barton et monsieur Chang.

Heero : Hn

Mila : Je suis désolé monsieur mais bien que je parle correctement votre langue, je n'ai pas saisi ce que vous vouliez dire.

Trowa : Rassurez vous Altesse, ce n'était pas un mot mais juste une façon qi'il a de s'exprimer.

Mila : Très bien, je vais vous emmener voir votre collègue qui suite à une crise d'appendicite et cloué au lit pour 2 jours encore.

Les 3 : Nous vous suivons Altesse.

Mila : Venez les appartements de monsieur Winner sont de ce côté.

Les 3 autres se figèrent.

Trowa : Winner.

Mila : Oui vous le connaissez.

Heero : Hn

Wufei : C'est un de nos meilleurs amis. Est il gravement malade.

Mila : Non rassurez vous il va déjà mieux. D'ailleurs j'essaye depuis ce matin de le faire rester au lit.

Au moment où ils arrivaient le médecin sortait de la chambre.

Médecin : Votre Altesse.

Mila : Comment va monsieur Winner ?

Médecin : Beaucoup mieux qu'hier Altesse. Mais encore 2 jours de repos comlet.

Mila : Très bien au revoir docteur.

Elle frappa à la porte.

Mila : Monsieur Winner, puis je entre.

Quatre : Je vous en prie votre Altesse.

Elle entra et dit :

Mila : J'ai amené des personnes qui voulaient vous voir.

Quatre : Trowa !

Trowa : Quatre si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Mila se posta à la fenêtre en attendant la fin des retrouvailles.

Mila : Bien messieurs j'ai une proposition à vous faire. En privé, je vous demanderais de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom. J'en ferais de même avec vous.

Les 4 : D'accord.

Mila : Bien, alors moi je m'appelle Mila, toi c'est Quatre, toi Heero, toi Trowa. Par contre l'ai quelques difficultés avec ton prénom.

Wufei : Je m'appelle Wufei Alt… je veux dire Mila.

Mila : Très bien Wuffé. Ah non Wuffy.

Quatre riait silencieusement, Duo ne cesserait jamais de taquiner le chinois même après être devenu Princesse.

Heero commença à parler de Mila à la 3ème personne donnant ses idées pour assurer sa sécurité. Furieuse Mila vint vers lui.

Heero : Monsieur Yuy, je ne suis ni un pot de fleur ni un vase fragile mais un être humain dont le cerveau fonctionne parfaitement. Je vous prierais de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là quand je suis dans la même pièce que vous.

Heero : Hn

Mila : Maledetto testa di mula (1).Je veux une réponse claire monsieur Yuy.

Heero : C'est d'accord.

Mila : Parfait et à l'avenir je vous prie de ne pas marmonner dans votre barbe. Wuffy tu viens, j'ai une réunion tu assureras ma protection. A tout à l'heure.

Et elle partit la tête haute. Une fois qu'elle fut dehors, Quatre dit.

Quatre : Heero, je crois que tu viens de trouver un adversaire à ta mesure…

A suivre

(1) : Maudite tête de mule


	3. Chapter 2 Un drole de phénomène

Merci à tous pour vos messages, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi forte participation. Pour ceux qui ont peur que je ne leur réponde pas, sachez que je mets un point d'honneur à répondre dans les délais les plus brefs aux messages qui me sont envoyés même s'ils sont anonymes.

Pour Nathydemon : merci beaucoup pour ton message. Pour la personnalité de Mila, j'ai essayé d'imaginer tout ce que Duo voudrait dire à Heero mais qu'il n'ose pas quand il est pilote sous peine de se manger une balle entre les 2 yeux. Enfin, Wuffy va tenir le coup (je pense) mais qui sait lorsqu'il découvrira l'identité de la princesse. Quant à Heero et bien…

Tu verras bien. Motus et bouche cousue pour l'instant.

Voilà la suite

Chapitre 2

Un drôle de phénomène

Quatre : Heero, je crois que tu viens de trouver un adversaire à ta mesure.

Trowa : Tu as tout à fait raison mon chéri

Heero : Bon sang. Mais pour qui se prend elle pour me parler comme ça je ne suis pas un de ses sujets.

Quatre : Je suis impressionné en une seule réplique elle a réussi à te faire sortir de tes gongs.

Trowa : Ouais même Duo n'y est jamais parvenu.

Quatre : Cette fille doit avoir quelque chose de spécial.

Heero : Hn !

Et sur cette réplique hautement philosophique, il quitta la pièce. Quatre voulut le retenir.

Quatre : Heero, attends.

Trowa : Laisse il a besoin d'être seul.

Quatre : Je me demande ce qui lui arrive, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

Trowa : Je pense que c'est à cause du départ de Duo.

Quatre : Tu crois qu'elle lui manque.

Trowa : Je pense qu'il a fini par s'attacher plus qu'il ne le voulait à notre cher natté.

Quatre : Comment sais tu ça toi ?

Trowa : On en a discuté. Je crois qu'il avait peur du fait qu'il ait des penchants envers un homme.

Quatre : Je vois et maintenant il se rend compte qu'il est trop tard qu'il a laissé passer sa chance.

Trowa : Tu as tout compris.

Quatre : Je vois. Et si nous parlions d'autres choses. Tu m'as manqué.

Trowa : Toi aussi. J'ai eu très peur pour toi…

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du palais, la princesse était en pleine réunion. Wufei s'était posté dans un coin de la pièce surveillant discrètement la salle. Extérieurement, il était impassible, mais intérieurement, il était impressionné. Comment un petit bout de femme telle que cette princesse pouvait elle régner d'une main de maître sur ce conseil. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas l'italien, il avait saisi que le sujet était d'importance et que les désaccords étaient nombreux. Mais dès son arrivée Mila avait su calmer les esprits par un discours ferme et clair.

Après une et demi de débat, la réunion prit fin. Une fois les conseillers sortis, Mila resta encore quelques instants pour finir ses notes.

Mila : Tu viens Wuffy.

Wufei_ marmonnant _: J'arrive Mila.

Mila : Bien je vais me retirer dans mes appartements jusqu'au dîner. Nous dînerons tous les 5 ensembles, dans les appartements de Quatre. Peux tu prévenir les autres d'être là à 20 heures.

Elle rentra ensuite chez elle, il était 18 heures. Elle s'ennuyait un peu alors, elle choisit de se mettre en jogging pour faire un peu d'exercice. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour aérer quand quelque chose attira son attention dans le jardin…

Pendant ce temps dans les jardins

Heero inspectait le palais pour se détendre. Bon sang cette princesse était une vraie furie pire que Relena. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui rappelait Duo peut être même trop. Il en était là de ses pensées quand un mur s'écroula sur lui. Fermant les yeux instinctivement il chuta lourdement au sol.

Mila : Pas très professionnel de se laisser surprendre.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit deux améthyste qui le fixaient.

Heero : Hn !

Mila : Vous êtes comme ça avec tout le monde où c'est mon jour de chance.

Heero : Vous me défoncez les côtes avec votre coude.

Mila : Miracle, il parle. Désolée.

Et elle se releva.

Mila : Que faisiez vous sous mes fenêtres ?

Heero : Inspection.

Mila : Vous savez Monsieur Yuy, il existe quelque chose dans une conversation que vous ne semblez pas connaître. Ca s'appelle une phrase. C'est ce dont les gens se servent pour communiquer. Je vous prierais donc de l'utiliser à l'avenir quand vous adresserez à moi sinon je ne vous répondrais pas.

Heero : Ca me ferait des vacances.

Mila : Vous didiez Monsieur Yuy…

Voix inconnue _hurlant et se jetant dans les bras de Mila : _MILA SONO TORNATA ! (1)

Mila : L'ho visto Maria.(2)

Maria : Hm chi è quello li e molto carino !(3)

Mila : Maria ti prego !(4)

Heero: Pourriez vous parler dans une langue que je comprenne?

Mila : Vous voyez Monsieur Yuy quand vous faites un petit effort. Maria, je te présente Heero Yuy mon garde du corps. Monsieur Yuy ma meilleure amie Maria Valentini.

Maria : Enchantée Heero. Et tutoie moi.

Heero : Moi de même.

Mila : Maria tu as rapporté ce que je t'avais demandé.

Maria : Bien sur c'est prêt.

Mila : Parfait.

Vers 2O heures, Maria frappa à la porte de la princesse.

Maria : Tu es prête.

Mila : Une minute j'arrive.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortit. Elle n'avait plus rien de la princesse de la journée. Ses cheveux étaient nouée en queue de cheval, elle portait un tee-shirt rouge moulant avec un dragon imprimé et un pentacourt noir ; aucun bijou et une légère touche de maquillage.

Maria : Tu es superbe.

Mila : Mais toi aussi.

Arrivées à la porte de Quatre, elles frappèrent et Mila entra en premier.

Mila : Bonsoir tout le m…

Mais une tornade prénommée Maria se jeta sur le dos de :

Maria : HEECHAN !

TQW : C'est qui ce phénomène !

Heero lui aussi se posait des questions sur cette tornade rousse aux yeux verts complètement délurée.

Mila : Maria tu ne sais pas te tenir en société. Regarde c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. YATTA !

Et elle sauta sur Wufei et se mit à le chatouiller sous les regards de Quatre et Trowa pliés en 2 de rire.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 3 Soirée et attentat

Salut tout le monde merci pour vos messages. La suite arrive et voici la traduction que fanfiction a mangé hier.

Mila je suis rentrée

Je l'ai vu Maria

Hm ! Qui c'est celui la il est très mignon

Maria je t'en prie !

Chapitre 3 :

Mila : Tu ne sais vraiment pas te tenir en société. Regarde c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. YATTA !

Et elle sauta sur Wufei et se mit à le chatouiller sous le regard de Quatre et Trowa pliés en 2 de rire.

Au bout de 10 minutes, elle laissa un Wufei à bout de souffle tant il avait ri par terre incapable de se lever.

Mila : Ah ça fait du bien.

Quatre : Je ne te le fais pas dire. J'avais pas autant ri depuis longtemps.

Mila : Allez Wuffy fait pas la tête. Prends ma main.

Il la prit et la tira vers le sol.

Wufei : VENGEANCE !

Il y eut une semi bataille. Tout le monde s'était mis à s'attaquer les uns les autres même Heero. Il leur fallut plus d'une demi heure pour se calmer.

Quatre : Mila je suis impressionné tu as réussi à décoincer les plus coincés de nous tous. N'est ce pas Heero ?

Heero : Hn !

Mila : Monsieur Yuy auriez vous oublier la conversation que nous avons eu tout à l'heure.

Wufei : Tu as réussi à lui faire faire des phrases complètes.

Mila : Oui mais comme tu le vois il reprend les mauvaises habitudes.

Heero : Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Applaudissement général face à cette longue phrase peu habituelle de Heero Yuy qui lui rougit tout honteux.

Maria : Là c'est sur tu mérites une médaille Mila eten plus on a eu un bonus voir Heero rougir.

Trowa : Oui c'est la première fois qu'on le voit dans cet état. Même Duo…

Heero : … n'avait pas réussi à faire ça. Excusez moi j'ai besoin de sortir.

Et il se dirigea vers le balcon.

Mila : Je vais le voir.

Trowa : C'est pas prudent.

Mila : Je m'en moque.

Et elle se dirigea là où Heero avait disparu.

Maria : Bon ben je crois que des présentations sont de rigueur. Je suis Maria Valentini.

Et les autres se présentèrent tour à tour.

Maria : Quelqu'un vient avec moi faire un raid aux cuisines. J'ai rapporté une spécialité de notre pays.

Wufei : Je t'accompagne.

Pendant ce temps sur le balcon.

Mila venait d'y pénétrer, Heero se retrouvait au bord.

Mila : Vous avez l'intention de sauter.

Heero _sursautant _: Pas tout de suite.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

Mila : Je vous sens mélancolique. Quel est votre problème.

Heero : En temps mormal je ne vous répondrais même pas.

Mila : Mais là vous avez besoin de vous confier. N'hésitez pas je suis une vraie tombe en matière de secret. Je suppose que c'est à propos de ce Duo dont Trowa a parlé.

Heero : Oui.

Mila : Vous êtes faché après lui.

Heero : Non contre moi c'est de ma faute s'il est parti.

Mila _étonnée _: Je peux savoir où vous avez été cherché cette idée.

Heero : Vous l'avez dit vous-même je suis incapable de me montrer civilisé même envers mes amis les plus proches.

Mila : Per l'amore di Dio(1). Vous savez il ne faut pas prendre tout ce que je dis aux pieds de la lettre. Quand je suis en colère je parle parfois de façon inconsidérée et je m'excuse.

Heero : Sur ce coup là vous avez raison.

Mila : Non vous avez tort de penser ça. Si je vous parle de cette façon c'est pour vous faire réagir non pour vous blesser. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Heero Yuy quoique vous en pensiez. Allez rentrons à présent.

Quand ils entrèrent un délicieux fumet emplissait la pièce.

Mila : PIZZA !

Elle arriva en courant vers les cartons.

Mila : Venez Monsieur Yuy, vous ne trouverez pas meilleur dans les colonies. Ca ce sont les vraies pizzas.

Et ils passèrent la soirée ainsi. Avant de rejoindre ses appartements, la princesse dit.

Mila : Demain, je serais absente toute la journée, j'ai besoin de 2 volontaires pour assurer ma sécurité.

Heero : Je viens.

Trowa _après s'être concerté avec Quatre _: Moi aussi.

Mila : Très bien alors rendez vous demain à 8 heures dans la salle du petit déjeuner. Bonne nuit à tous.

TLM : Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin

Trowa et Heero étaient arrivés avec 10 minutes d'avance et attendaient leur hôtesse. Celle-ci arriva à 8 heures piles.

Ils furent tous les 2 surpris pas sa tenue. En effet, elle ne portait ni robe ni diadème mais un bermuda beige avec un débardeur ocre portant des signes japonais dessus. Elle avait troquéses chaussures à talon contre des baskets et tressé ses cheveux.

Mila : Bonjour, je vois que vous êtes matinaux c'est parfait.

H&T : Bonjour Mila.

Mila : Alors je vous explique le programme. Ce matin nous allons visiter un site qui a beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Puis au cours de l'après midi, visite de 2 hôpitaux et 3 écoles.

Heero : Parfait.

Mila : Ah ! Une chose encore, c'est moi qui prends le volant

Heero : Mais…  
Mila : Pas de discussion.

Vers 10 heures ils arrivèrent sur le site. Contrairement aux inquiétudes de Heero, Mila conduisait très bien.

Mila : Je vous présente mon projet.

Trowa : C'est-à-dire.

Mila : D'ici un an, ce site accueillera un orphelinat pour les enfants.

Trowa : C'est une idée magnifique.

Mila : Pour vous sans doute mais tous les membres de mon conseil ne sont pas d'accord. Certains voudraient y construire un complexe touristique.

Heero : Il est vrai qu'avec cette vue magnifique on peut les comprendre.

En effet le site se trouvait à flanc de montagne entouré d'une superbe forêt et d'une cascade.

Mila : Je vais vous faire une visite guidée.

Heero écoutait la princesse tout en surveillant les alentour quand soudain il s'éloigna, il venait de répérer un éclat métallique. Les 2 autres voulurent s'approcher mais il les en empêcha d'un geste.

Heero : Trowa emmène la le plus loin possible.Allez vous en Mila vite. Je vais tenter de la désamorcer.

Mila : Mais…

Heero : Pas de discussion. Trowa s'il le faut tu la portes mais dépêchez vous.

Sans autres formes de procès, Trowa jeta Mila sur son épaule et courut.

Quand il se trouva à une assez bonne distance, il la reposa.

Trowa : Ecoute Duo, tu sais comment il est…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une explosion assourdissant assourdissante retentissait.

Mila _hurlant _: HEERO !...

A suivre

A lundi

(1) : Pour l'amour de Dieu


	5. Chapter 4 Inquiétudes

Voilà la suite

Réponse au reviews :

STN59 : Merci voilà la suite.

Nathydemon : tu vas voir pour Heero. Ensuite, le décoinçage n'est pas terminé complètement. Pour la traduction c'est normal. Et voilà la suite.

Chapitre 4

Inquiétudes

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une explosion assourdissant retentissait.

Mila _hurlant _: HEERO !

Elle se précipitait déjà à l'endroit où il se trouvait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu mais une main puissante la retint par le bras.

Trowa : Non, il faut attendre, il pourrait y en avoir d'autres.

Mila : Per l'amore di Dio Trowa. Non posso lasciarlo morire.(1)

Trowa: Je ne comprends pas l'italien Duo.

Mila : Comment sais tu ? Non laisse tomber reportons les explications à plus tard. Il faut aller le chercher.

Trowa : Non, écoute on va aller à la voiture et demander des secours…

Mila : Heero, maledetto testardo, ti giuro che se sopravivi, non sarai ancora in sicurezza…(2)

Pendant ce temps, au palais.

Quatre était tranquillement assis sur le lit faisant une partie d'échec avec Wufei quand une brusque vague de douleur le submergea. Et il hurla.

Quatre : NON !

Wufei : Quatre qu'est ce qui ne va pas tu as mal.

Quatre : Il faut aller les aider.

Wufei : Quoi mais de qui tu parles.

Quatre : Trowa, Heero et Mila, il leur est arrivé quelques choses. Trowa et Mila souffrent et j'ai perdu toute connection avec Heero.

Wufei : Bon écoute moi, je vais voir Maria et lui demander de m'accompagner où il devait aller.

Quatre : Je viens avec vous.

Wufei : Non le médecin a dit 3 jours de repos complet alors ce sera 3 sinon je risque de me faire assassiner par ton copain. Alors tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Quatre : Mais…

Wufei : Et ne tente pas de t'échapper. Je vais poster des gardes pour être sur. Ne t'inquiète pas on les retrouvera.

Sur ces mots, il partit à la recherche de Maria. Il la trouva en pleine discussion avec 2 conseillers.

Wufei : Maria pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais je m'inquiète pour Mila et les autres.

Maria : Tu n'es pas le seul ça fait 2 fois que je tente de la joindre sur son portable sans succès.

Wufei : Ecoute tu sais où ils son allés.

Maria : Oui et je sais comment y arriver au plus vite.

Wufei : Comment ?

Maria : Tu n'as pas peur du vide j'espère…

Pendant ce temps

Voilà près d'un quart d'heure qu'ils cherchaient la voiture mais celle-ci semblait s'être volatilisée, quand soudain.

Mila : Regarde on pouvait toujours la chercher sur le sol.

Trowa : En effet.

La voiture s'était retrouvée projeter par le souffle en haut d'une colline. Elle semblait complètement inutilisable.

Trowa : Il faut grimper au moins pour récupérer les portables et la trousse de secours.

Mila : Ouais.

Trowa : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Heero, il a survécu à pire tu le sais Duo.

Mila : T'as sans doute raison. Mais pas sur qu'il survive à notre prochaine rencontre. Au fait comment as-tu su pour moi c'est Quatre qui te l'a dit ?

Trowa : Il est au courant !

Mila : Oups ! J'ai fait une gaffe.

Trowa : Ne t'inquiète pas ça explique bien des choses. Quand au comment je l'ai découvert. Eh bien, peu de personne ont cette couleur d'yeux et puis tes taquineries auprès de Wufei et ton comportement avec Quatre.

Mila : Ben quoi qu'est ce que je lui ai fait.

Trowa : Tu es aussi mère poule à son égard que lui au tien.

Mila : Hey ! Bon tu connais les grandes lignes, tu demanderas le reste à Quatre. On est arrivé.

Après une dizaine de minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent la trousse de secours et les portables malheureusement ces derniers étaient hors d'usage.

Mila : Bon on peut aller chercher Heero maintenant.

Trowa : Oui de toute façon on ne peut rien faire de plus ici.

Ils descendaient et regardaient partout hurlant le nom de leur compagnon. Quand soudain, un bruit de branche brisée les fit réagir.

Trowa : Derrière moi.

Mais Mil ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle était prête à en découdre avec celui qui apparaîtrait. Une silhouette apparut à l'orée de la forêt. D'instinct, elle savait qui s'était et elle se précipita à sa rencontre.

Mila : HEERO !

Elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme complètement trempé et l'embrassa.

Mila : Heero. Tu es vivant. Tu es blessé. Est-ce que ça va. Pourquoi t'es tout mouillé.

Heero : Doucement Mila, mise à part quelques égratignures et bleus je n'ai rien. Ce n'est pas une petite explosion qui réussira à me tuer.

Et là, il se prit une gifle magistrale.

Mila : IDIOTA ! (3)

Heero était totalement perdu et regardait la jeune fille s'éloigner furieuse.

Trowa : Elle s'est fait un sens d'encre et moi aussi.

Heero : Je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille.

Trowa : Le baiser s'était pour te dire qu'elle était heureuse que tu sois en vie et la baffe pour lui avoir fait peur. Allez viens. Il va falloir qu'on attende les secours car la voiture n'est plus en état.

Heero : Ok !

Il arriva près de Mila. Celle-ci lui indiqua un rocher .

Mila : Assis.

Heero : Mais…

Mila : Tu es blessé il faut bien que quelqu'un te soigne. Ote ton spandex.

Heero allait répliquer qu'il pouvait s'en occuper seul mais le regard que la jeune fille lui jeta l'en dissuada. Il était complètement dérouté par son attitude. Quelques minutes avant l'explosion, elle lui parlait durement et le vouvoyait. Et maintenant elle lui parlait tendrement, l'appelait par son prénom et le tutoyait. Décidément cette fille était une véritable énigme.

Trowa : Raconte nous comment tu t'en es sorti.

Mila : Oui je veux savoir moi aussi.

Heero : Eh bien…

_FLASH BACK_

_Heero : Eloigne la le plus vite. Porte la s'il le faut._

_Le compteur de la bombe indiquait qu'il lui restait deux minutes et demi pour la désamorcer, il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout._

_A moins de 30 secondes de la fin, il y parvint mais un second mécanisme se déclencha. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. C'était risqué mais Mila avait raison il devait vivre._

_Il plongea alors dans la cascade._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Trowa : Tu as eu une sacrée veine.

Soudain, les bruits d'un hélicoptère les fit sursauter.

Heero : A couvert.

Heero courait tirant Mila par le bras.

Soudain, ils entendirent.

Maria : Trowa !

Trowa : Wufei, Maria que faites vous ici ?

Mila _accourant _: MARIA ! WUFFY ! Vous êtes là.

Wufei : Où est Heero.

Heero : Je suis là.

Wufei : Bon sang vous nous avez flanqué une sacrée trouille surtout toi. Il ne sentait plus ton lien avec lui.

Heero : Oups ! Ca doit être à cause de la bombe.

Mila : Et si on rentrait.

Wufei : Bonne idée.

Le vol fut rapide en 20 minutes, ils étaient rentrés.

Mila : Je crois que la première chose à faire c'est de rassurer Quatre.

Quatre attendait des nouvelles, il en avait assez d'être là à ne rien alors que son petit ami et 2 de ses meilleurs amis étaient en danger ou pire. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit sur Wufei le visage indéchiffrable. Mais, une fusée entra dans la pièce.

Mila : QUAT'CHAN !

Quatre Mila tu n'as rien.

Mila : Non grâce à Destruction Boy, ici présent.

A ce moment là, Heero apparut.

Quatre : Bon sang. J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Heero : Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Quatre : Et Trowa, où est il ? Il est blessé.

Trowa : Je suis là et je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

Il sortit de l'ombre et vint embrasser Quatre.

Mila : Je crois qu'on va vous laisser tous les 2. Allez les gars.

Dans le couloir

Maria : Au fait Heero c'est quoi cette trace rouge sur ta joue…

A suivre

Traduction :

Pour l'amour de Dieu Trowa . Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. (1)

Heero maudit têtu, je te jure que si tu survis tu ne seras pas encore en sécurité. (2)

IDIOT ! (3)


	6. Chapter 5: Arrivées inattendues

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite. Petite devinette je sais que pas mal d'entre vous se demande qui est Maria. Alors je vais vous poser la question à vous lecteur qui est elle selon vous ? Celui qui trouvera la réponse avant la fin de ma fic aura un prix.

Réponse aux messages

Nathydemon : ce n'est pas fini côté caractère de Mila. Merci.

SNT59 : merci et le idiot c'était pour donner encore plus de poids au caractère de la princesse.

Chapitre 5 :

Arrivées inattendues

Dans le couloir

Maria : Au fait Heero c'est quoi cette trace rouge sur ta joue.

Heero : Eh bien ! Euh ! C'est euh… !

Wufei : Oui c'est vrai que t'est il arrivé ?

Mila : C'est le résultat qu'on obtient quand on joue à Destruction Boy avec moi. Et qu'on revient bouche en cœur en disant j'ai l'habitude, il en faut plus pour me tuer. Sur ce Heero, je te conseille d'aller prendre une douche. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à 13 heures. Rendez vous dans la salle du petit déjeuner.

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus, laissant un Heero totalement déstabilisé.

Wufei : Ouah ! Elle est toujours comme ça.

Maria : Non parfois c'est pire. Vous venez de tester la méthode Mila pour guérir les idiots. Sur ce à tout à l'heure.

Wufei : J'y vais aussi.

Heero ne répondit pas et mit 5 bonnes minutes pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde était parti.

Chambre de Quatre

Quatre : J'ai eu très peur que vous soyez morts tous les 3.

Trowa : Tu sais bien qu'il nous en faut plus pour disparaître Heero, Duo et moi.

Quatre _bouche bée _: D… Duo !

Trowa : Crois tu vraiment que je sois aveugle à ce point là.

Quatre : C'est Mila qui te l'a dit.

Trowa : Non Duo n'avait que confirmé mes soupçons.

Quatre : Qu'est ce qui t'a donné l'idée.

Trowa : Votre attitude l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre d'abord.

Quatre : Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ?

Trowa éclata alors de rire.

Quatre _frappant le torse de Trowa _: Hey !

Trowa fait une grimace se tenant les côtes. Quatre se relève immédiatement dans le lit inquiet.

Quatre : Ca ne va pas. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas été ble…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Trowa le prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait fougueusement. Ils avaient tout le temps pour s'expliquer.

A 12h30, le médecin vint visiter Quatre et déclara que celui-ci pouvait reprendre ses activités normales. Un « YOUPPI ! » tonitruant retentit dans le palais.

Pendant ce temps

Chambre de Mila

TOC TOC TOC !

Mila : Entrez.

Maria arriva sur cet appel et se jeta dans les bras de Mila.

Mila : Chut calme toi.

Maria : J'ai eu très peur.

Mila : Je sais mais je suis là maintenant.

Maria : Tu as raison.

Mila : Au fait je viens de recevoir le message de confirmation, la nouvelle mission commence demain.

Maria : Super, tu sais que j'adore faire ça.

Mila : Malheureusement.

Maria : Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là .

Mila _dissimulant quelque chose derrière son dos _: Moi rien. YATTA !

Et la princesse attaqua Maria avec un coussin, s'ensuivit alors une bataille de polochon endiablée.

Chambre de Heero

Heero prenait sa douche, il était complètement perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il éprouvait de très forts sentiments envers la princesse et de l'autre, il ressentait encore beaucoup de choses pour Duo. Le pire c'est qu'il en arrivait même à considérer ses sentiments comme complémentaires. Il ne pouvait aimer l'un sans l'autre. Il n'y comrenait vraiment plus rien.

Salle à manger

Il était 13 heures, tout le monde était présent sauf Trowa.

Mila : Vous avez pu tous vous reposer.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

Mila : Ah ! Trowa te voilà.

Trowa : Oui et j'ai amené quelqu'un avec moi.

Mila : Quatre !

Quatre : Le médecin a donné son autorisation pour que je reprenne mes activités

Mila sauta au cou du jeune homme.

Mila : Cool ! Mais n'en fais pas trop quand même. Après le déjeuner nous discuterons tous les 5 de la stratégie à adopter car l'attentat de ce matin change la donne.

Vers 14h, Maria se retira pour les laisser les 5 autre parler tranquillement.

Mila : Bien je vais essayer de vous faciliter au maximum la tâche et de réduire mais déplacement au strict minimum.

Quatre : C'est une bonne idée.

Mila : Je vais vos donner mon emploi du temps. J'en ai fait des photocopies que vous trouverez sur vos P.C en rentrant.

Heero : Parfait.

Mila : Pour aujourd'hui hélas je ne peux rien faire, je dois quand même visiter un hôpital et une école. Je suppose que vous avez déjà les plans des 2.

Trowa : Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Mila : Demain, je serais toute la journée ici ayant plusieurs rendez vous.

Et ils continuèrent à décortiquer l'emploi du temps. A 15 heures tout était terminé.

Mila : Alors dans une demi heure dans le hall. Quatre, Trowa, vous pouvez rester une minute.

Une fois les autres hors de portée.

Mila : Dites vous n'êtes pas fâchés tous les 2 n'est ce pas ?

Trowa : Non ne t'inquiète pas

Mila : J'en suis heureuse. Mais je ne vous ai pas vraiment appelé pour ça.

Quatre : Tu as un souci.

Mila : Non, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'aide…

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Et le lendemain à 14 h Mila annonça aux garçons qu'elle voulait leur présenter quelqu'un, une amie de Maria et d'elle-même.

Quand cette personne pénétra dans la salle, Wufei en resta bouche bée.

Maria & Mila _sautant sur la dite personne _: SALLYCHAN !

Sally : Salut les filles vous m'avez manqué. Bonjour les garçons.

Wufei : Sally mais que fais tu ici ?

Sally : Bonjour à toi aussi Wufei.

Wufei : Désolé. Bonjour.

Quatre : Alors tu as accepté finalement.

Mila : Et oui j'ai réussi à la voler à la rébellion.

Wufei : QUOI !

Mila : Sally est le nouveau médecin chef du palais.

Sally : Je m'installe à Rome définitivement.

Wufei en était abasourdi il se disait qu'il venait de perdre sa seule chance de bonheur. Puis après plusieurs heures de réflexion, il décida de se battre pour qu'elle revienne.

Le soir venu, Mila s'apprètait à rentrer quand la main de Heero se posa sur son épaule.

Heero : Je pourrais te parler en privé.

Mila : Bien sur suis moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les jardins.

Heero : Mila je…

Mila : Ne dis rien c'est pareil pour moi.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Quand tout à coup une voix stridente et trop connue hurla « HEERO ! »

A suivre

A demain pour la suite


	7. Chapter 6 Malentendu

Bonjour à tous désolé pour le retard mais j'ai du remplacer une de mes collègues de boulot donc voici la suite et si vous êtes sages vous aurez peut être un 2ème chapitre aujourd'hui.

Réponses aux messages :

SNT 59 : merci et qui t'a dit que Heero a fait une connerie.

Nathydemon : Pas de baffe pour Relena mais un bon cassage. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Chapitre 6 :

Malentendu

Quand tout à coup une voix stridente et trop connue hurla : « HEERO ! »

Heero _murmurant _: Relena.

Il se tourna alors vers Mila mais celle-ci était déjà partie en direction du palais. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour être aussi rapide. Encore une chose qui lui rappelait Duo.

Relena toute de rose vêtue, apparut dans son champ de vision. Voulant lui sauter au cou, elle se ramassa lamentablement par terre quand il s'écarta pour l'éviter.

Se relevant mais toujours empêtrée dans les volants de sa robe.

Relena : Bonsoir Heero.

Heero : Relena, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Relena : Je suis venue pour signer quelques traités avec la future reine d'Europe. A cette occasion, j'ai appris que tu devais assurer sa protection. Alors me voilà.

Heero : Bon sang Relena !

Relena : Mais…  
Heero : Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je n'éprouve rien pour toi.

Relena : Mais… mais je t'aime moi.

Heero : Moi non alors laisse moi tranquille. Bonne nuit.

Et il partit sans un regard pour elle.

Chambre de Mila

La princesse venait à peine de rentrer qu'on frappa à la porte.

Mila : Entrez !

Sally : Bonsoir.

Maria : Salut ! Alerte rose. Arrivée du bonbon rose.

Mila : Je sais je l'ai vue et entendue. Malheureusement. Je l'ai laissé avec Heero.

Maria : Mais ça ne va pas tu l'as laissé seule avec lui.

Mila : Pour mieux réussir mon plan. Mais ce soir ce n'est pas pour moi qu'on est là.

Mairia : Oui le début de notre mission c'est très bien déroulée.

Mila : Vous avez vu sa tête.

Sally : Le pauvre.

Mila : Tu sais très bien que c'est la seule solution pour avancer.

Sally : Je sais mais il me fait de la peine quand je le vois comme ça.

Maria : Ne te laisse pas attendrir.

Sally : Vous avez raison.

Mila : On passe maintenant à la phase 2 du plan…

Chambre de Wufei

Wufei était dans sa chambre et réfléchissait. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à le croire. Sally avait fini par se lasser de son attitude et avait décidé de partir. Il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout pour la récupérer. Mais il n'avait jamais rien organisé de romantique. Et Nataku seul savait comment il s'était résolu à demander des conseils féminins. Sur ce il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain

Salle d'entraînement

Mila s'était levée tôt pour se retrouver seule et se détendre tranquillement. A l'instar de Wufei, elle pratiquait les mêmes exercices de méditation que lui.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur ce dernier.

Wufei : Bonjour Mila je ne te dérange pas j'espère.

Mila : Salut Wuffy ne t'inquiète pas cette salle est à tout le monde n'hésite pas à en profiter.

Wufei : Merci. Tu méditais ?

Mila : Oui j'aime bien ça me permet d'être en forme pour la journée.

Wufei : Je te comprends.

Mila : Dis moi au fait j'ai appris que tu étais un expert en art martiaux ça te dirait un petit combat.

Wufei : Avec toi.

Mila : Quoi tu as peur de te faire battre par une femme.

Wufei : Non mais j'ai peur de blesser la future reine.

Mila : Pas de souci. Allez on s'échauffe et on s'y met.

Après un quart d'heure d'échauffement, le combat débuta. Aucun des 2 ne voulait perdre alors le combat était d'une grande intensité. Ils enchaînaient prise sur prise. Quand soudain, Mila réalisa une prise qui prit Wufei par surprise. Il se retrouva sur le sol le pieds de Mila à hauteur de sa gorge.

Mila : J'ai gagné.

Wufei : Bon sang où as-tu appris cette prise ?

Mila : J'ai eu d'excellents profs.

Wufei : Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ait réussi à m'attaquer avec cette prise. Donc… DUO OMAE O KUZORU !

Mila : Heureusement que la salle est insonorisée mon petit Wuffy. T'en as mis du temps à comprendre.

Et Mila se retrouva courser par Wufei. Elle lui expliqua par la suite toute la vérité.

Wufei : Comment avons-nous pu être aussi aveugle ?  
Mila : Il n'y a pas de plus grand aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir.

Wufei : Ecoute ça me coûte énormément de te demander ça mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

Mila : C'est à propos de Sally.

Wufei : Oui.

Mila : J'accepte de t'aider à une condition ne dis rien à Heero à mon sujet.

Wufei : Seulement Heero, pourquoi pas les autres.

Mila : Trowa et Quatre le savent déjà.

Wufei : Hum ! D'accord.

A 8h 30, ils se rendirent au petit déjeuner, les G- Boys étaient déjà là ainsi que Sally et Maria. Seule Relena avait préféré prendre son petit déjeuner au lit.

TLM : Salut !

Maria : Vous avez dormi tard tous les 2.

Mila : En fait ce n'est pas tout à fait exact.

Wufei : En réalité nous étions en salle de sport.

Maria : Et je parie que tu t'es fait battre Wuffy.

Wufei : Comment tu sais ça toi.

Maria : Très peu de personne sont capable de battre Mila. Et tu n'en fais pas partie.

Mila : D'ailleurs tu devrais montrer ton épaule à Sally, et ne discute pas j'ai très bien vu que tu souffrais.

A 9h20, Mila arriva dans la salle du trône, elle était accompagnée de Heero. Ils avaient encore 10 minutes avant l'arrivée du bonbon rose.

Mila&Heero : Je suis désolé pour hier soir.

Heero : L'arrivée de Relena a tout gâché.

Mila : Quoi exactement.

Heero : Ceci.

Et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Aucun d'eux ne vit une certaine princesse les regardant hargneusement en murmurant « Heero est à moi ! »

Ce dernier quitta la pièce. Avant l'arrivée de la princesse.

Salle d'auscultation

Sally _désignant la table d'examen _: Assis.

Wufei : Mais…

Sally : Tu t'es peut être déchirée un ligament alors tu obéis et je t'aide à retirer ta chemise.

Après un examen minutieux.

Sally : Rien de grave juste un muscle froissé. Je vais te masser.

Wufei : Merci. Ecoute ça te dirait de dîner avec moi ce soir.

Sally : J'accepte.

Le soir

Jardin du palais

Heero attendait tranquillement Mila. Quand une bouche se colla à la sienne mais il reconnut immédiatement celle de Relena et l'envoya valser plus loin.

Le mal était fait, il venait d'apercevoir Mila qui lui jeta un regard furieux.

Heero : Mila laisse moi t'expliquer.

Mila : Il n'y a rien à dire tout est très clair Monsieur Yuy. Je vous prierais donc de ne plus m'approcher en dehors des moments où vous assurerez ma protection. En dehors de cela je ne veux pas vous voir. Je vous prierais de revenir à nos relations du débat c'est-à-dire me vouvoyer et utiliser mon titre. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit…

A suivre

Please ne tuez pas l'auteur.


	8. Chapter 7 Ah l'amour!

Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite.

SNT 59 : Je sais mais je te promets que je vais me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre. Sinon merci pour ce message.

Sinon, je réitère ma devinette : « Qui est Maria ? » Petit indice, c'est un perso total fictif de mon invention.

Chapitre 7

Ah l'amour !

Wufei passa prendre Sally vers 20h avec un bouquet de roses rouges. Quand cette dernière ouvrit la porte de sa chambre il en resta muet de stupeur. En effet, cette dernière avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon flou d'où s'échappait quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage. Elle portait une robe chinoise aux couleurs chatoyantes qui lui arrivait aux genoux et qui était légèrement fendue des 2 côtés.

Wufei : B…Bonsoir.

Sally : Bonsoir Wufei, ces fleurs sont pour moi merci.

Et elle lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Ils partirent. Wufei avait décidé de la jouer romantique comme Mila lui avait conseillé. Aussi prirent ils la voiture pour se rendre sur les lieux de l'attentat de Mila.

Après 45 minutes, ils arrivèrent. Sally sortit de la voiture émerveillée.

Sally : Cet endroit est magnifique Wufei où sommes nous ?

Wufei : Ceci est le lieu qu'a choisi Duo pour créer son orphelinat.

Sally : Elle m'en avait parlé mais je ne savais que c'était aussi beau. Attends 2 secondes, tu as bien dit Duo.

Wufei : Oui ma chère, je l'ai appris ce matin.

Sally : C'est vrai que lors d'un combat on peut reconnaître les techniques de son adversaire.

Wufei : Si on arrêtait de parler des autres pour l'instant. _Lui tendant la main _: Viens je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle la prit et ils descendirent vers la cascade.

Sally : C'est un lieu enchanteur.

Wufei : Tout comme la personne qui s'y trouve.

Sally prit une légère teinte rosée.

Sally : Merci.

Wufei : Sally, je… je sais que je ne sais pas exprimé mes sentiments mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait au détriment d'une relation.

Sally : Tu peux traduire parce que je ne comprends pas.

Wufei : Alors je me lance. Sally, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment montrer mes sentiments et c'est quand je risque de te perdre que je me dis qu'il faut que je te les avoue. Sally, je t'aime.

Sally : Oh Wufei !

Wufei : Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose pour moi.

Sally _lui sautant dessus _: Tais toi et embrasse moi baka. Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement puis fermement. Le reste leur appartient.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Chacun d'eux savait qu'il fallait qu'ils aient une conversation.

Wufei : Ecoute Sally, je voudrais qu'on parle de notre situation.

Sally : Je m'en doute.

Wufei : Tu aimes ton travail et je suis sur que tu te plairas sur terre mais je te demande de réfléchir à ma proposition.

Sally : Que proposes tu ?

Wufei : Installons nous ensemble dans les colonies. Je sais le boulot et mal payé on court de grands risques mais l'idée de me séparer de toi m'est insupportable

Sally :…

Wufei : Ecoute tu as jusqu'à la fin de la mission pour y réfléchir et moi pour te convaincre.

Sally : D'accord.

Wufei : Ok, nous avons la journée toute à nous que veux tu faire…

Pendant ce temps

Palais Rome

Chambre de Heero

Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit cherchant le moyen de se réconcilier avec Mila. Il savait que l'attitude de la jeune fille était compréhensible et espérait que Relena disparaîtrait vite.

_FLASH BACK_

_Mila venait de partir furieuse. Heero se tourna vers Relena avec un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue made in Heero Yuy._

_Heero : Toi si tu m'approches encore une fois, je te jure que symbole de la paix ou pas je te fais bouffer ta robe et je te tue._

_Relena : Mais Heero, cette fille ne t'aime pas comme moi. Personne ne sait d'où elle sort son frère et avaient disparu en même temps que leurs parents. Et cette fille revient après 12 ans._

_Heero : Et alors, cette fille est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Prie le ciel pour que je me réconcilie avec sinon c'est toi qui paiera la note._

_Et il partit._

_Heero _se retournant _: Au fait, disparais au plus vite car si je te revois encore je serais tenté de faire un malheur._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Il se leva et s'habilla pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner complètement déprimé. Mais quand il voulut entrer il vit que Mila était là et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur. Et comme elle lui avait dit de ne pas se trouver en sa présence en dehors de sa mission, il partit plus triste que jamais se trouver un coin tranquille.

Salle du petit déjeuner

L'ambiance n'était pas à la joie. Mila était au trente sixième dessous depuis la veille au soir.

Quatre : Tu devrais laisser Heero s'expliquer.

Trowa : Quatre a raison ce n'est peut être pas ce que tu penses.

Mila : C'était pourtant on ne peut plus transparent ce que j'ai…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une tornade ros déboula dans la pièce les yeux rouges de rage.

Relena : Vous ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute j'étais sur le point d'avoir mon Heero mais il a fallu qu'il assure votre protection et qu'il tombe amoureux. Maintenant, il ne veut plus jamais me voir. Je vais vous tuer.

Et elle se jeta en avant couteau à la main mais Mila avec ses années de combats lui échappe facilement, lui tord le poignet et lui donne un coup de poing dans la figure qui l'assome pour le compte.

Mila : Trowa, tu veux bien l'emmener dans sa chambre et exiger qu'elle fasse ses bagages. Dis lui également qu'elle sera persona non grata dans ce palais désormais.

Trowa _prenant Relena comme un sac de pomme de terre _: J'y vais.

La porte refermée, Mila se tourna vers Quatre, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Mila : Tu avais raison Quatre. Il faut que je parle à Heero.

Quatre : C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà là.  
Mila : Mince il a du me voir et je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je ne voulais voir que durant sa mission de protection.

Quatre : File le chercher.

Elle partit mais eut beau faire tout la palais, elle ne le trouva pas. Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et s'il avait fait une bêtise. La dernière fois sur le balcon, il lui avait dit « je ne suis pas encore prêt à sauter ». Ca y est elle savait où le trouver.

Elle grimpa sur le toit.

Mila : Tu as l'intention de sauter.

Heero se tourna brusquement.

Heero : Votre Altesse.

Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord du toit à ses côtés. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude. En effet elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fatigué.

Heero : Je suis désolé pour hier soir laissez moi vous expliquer.

Mila : Tu n'as rien à expliquer, je sais tout. Relena a tout dit sans le vouloir.

Heero la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre et après des activités privées, ils s'endormirent. Heero fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux et contempla sa compagne endormie. Son œil fut attiré par la croix qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Heero _murmurant _: Duo ! Duo ! Duo ! J'aurai du le deviner petite diablottine mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

A suivre

A demain.


	9. Chapter 8 Vengeance made in Heero Yuy

Voici la suite, je suis un peu déçue de n'avoir eu que 2 messages mais ce n'est pas grave. Avertissement ce chapitre est le dernier ayant de l'humour. Les 2 prochains expliqueront pourquoi j'ai classé cette fic en romance et DRAMA donc préparez vos mouchoirs.

Chapitre 8

Vengeance made in Heero Yuy

Heero : Duo ! Duo ! Duo ! J'aurais du le deviner, petite diablotin mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Il s'habilla tranquillement et sortit de la chambre. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Mila se réveilla, cherchant instinctivement la présence de Heero. C'était sa première relation avec un homme, elle le lui avait immédiatement dit.

_FLASH BACK_

_Ils se tenaient tendrement la main et parcouraient les couloirs. Elle devait dire à Heero le plus important. Arrivés dans la chambre, il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Mais voyant, une étrange dans ses yeux, il demanda._

_Heero : Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Mila : C'est-à-dire que…  
Heero : N'aie pas peur dis moi._

_Mila : En effet c'est la première fois que… enfin tu vois._

_Heero : Je vois si tu veux on arrête tout. Je ne veux te forcer à rien._

_Mila : Non continue mais…_

_Heero : On ira à ton rythme, je te promets de ne rien faire qui pourrait te blesser._

_Mila : Merci._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

La suite ne regardait qu'eux deux mais la princesse n'avait aucun regret sur ce qui s'était passé. Malheureusement, il n'en était pas de même pour les mensonges sur son identité et sa disparition sans explication.

Soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle portait toujours sa croix et espérait qu'Heero n'avait rien vu. En parlant de lui elle se demandait où il avait bien pu disparaître. Elle mit alors à la va vite une chemise de nuit qui couvrait la croix et s'apprêtait à enfiler un peignoir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Heero en jean et torse nu portant un plateau.

Heero : Tu es réveillé mon ange, je suis allé faire un raid à la cuisine pensant que tu aurais faim.

Mila : C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question après tout tu n'as pas pris ton petit déjeuner.

Heero_ en lui volant un baiser_ : C'est vrai je suis affamé.

Mila : Je ne crois pas que nous parlions de la même faim.

Heero : Hum qui sait. J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes car c'est à peu près la seule chose que je sache cuisiner.

Mila : J'adore.

Heero : Alors aujourd'hui princesse ce sera _spaghetti alla carbonara._ Et en dessert fraise au sucre et à la chantilly.

Mila : Pourquoi utilises tu mon titre, je croyais que nous avions dépassé ce stade.

Heero : Simple marque d'affection mon ange.

Mila : Ca me rappelle un film que j'adore avec Roberto Benigni _La vittà è bella _(1).

Heero : Coincidence c'est aussi un film que j'apprécie beaucoup.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sortit ce jour là. La princesse avait envoyé un mail aux autres pour leur signifier qu'elle ne bougerait pas de sa chambre. Heero fit tout de même une petite escapade à sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements propres.

Plus tard, dans la soirée Mila commença à tâter le terrain auprès de Heero pour lui avouer la vérité.

Mila : Heero, si un jour un de tes amis t'avouait que pendant des années il t'avait menti sur son identité et qu'il avait disparu brutalement. Lui pardonnerais tu ?

Heero : Certainement pas, j'ai horreur du mensonge en particulier si cela vient d'un ami.

Mila _se rembrunissant _: Très bien. Tu ne pardonnes pas ?

Heero : Jamais.

Mila cessa de l'interroger mais ses doutes étaient de plus en plus grands comment avouer la vérité à son amour sans pour autant détruire leurs liens. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin

Il était 9 heures passés quand des coups résonnèrent à sa porte. Heero n'avait pas entendu et semblait dormir profondément. Aussi se leva t elle et elle enfila une robe de chambre.

Sur le seuil, elle découvrit Maria, Sally et les autres.

Mila _étouffant un baillement _: B'jour qu'est ce qui vous amène.

Maria : On est très inquiet Heero n'a pas dormi dans sa chambre.

Quatre : Et ça nous inquiète vu son état d'esprit d'hier.

Mila : Oups ! J'ai oublié une information dans mon mail.

Quatre : Laquelle ?

Heero _prenant Mila par la taille _: Que je me trouvais avec elle.

La tenue du jeune couple était assez éloquente pour faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente.

Mila : Si vous voulez bien nous excuser. Nous vous rejoignons en bas dans une demi heure.

Les 5 autres se hâtèrent de descendre si bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas le fou rire mal contenu des 2 autres.

Salle du petit déjeuner

Ils étaient désormais tous réunis autour du petit déjeuner. Maria regardait intensément Wufei et Sally qui se tenaient par la main.

Maria : Notre plan est une véritable réussite.

Mila _lui _ _donnant un coup de coude _: Maria connais tu le sens du mot discrétion.

Maria : Oui c'est même mon deuxième prénom.

Wufei : Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait éclairer ma lanterne.

Sally : Je crois qu'on peut tout leur dire maintenant que ça a fonctionné.

Maria : Ne vous fâchez pas mais…

Mila : En fait, Sally nous a demandé des conseils pour séduire un garçon qui avait du mal à se déclarer, alors…

Sally : Nous avons décidé d'inventer cette histoire de devenir médecin chef du palais.

Wufei : Tu veux dire que toute cette histoire était pure invention.

Sally : Je suis désolée mon chéri tu m'en veux.

Wufei : Un peu, il faudra que tu te fasses pardonner.

Sally : Hum ! Je crois déjà savoir comment.

Et elle l'embrassa passionnément si bien qu'ils en oublièrent le monde extérieur.

Quatre : Hn ! Hn !

Maria : Trouvez vous une chambre.

Mila, elle, regardait le couple avec envie. Elle espérait qu' Heero réussirait à lui pardonner comme Wufei l'avait fait pour Sally.

Après le repas elle se rendre en salle d'audience et demanda à Maria et Quatre de l'accompagner.

Mila : Je vais tout dire à Heero.

Quatre : Aie !

Mila : Comme tu dis.

Maria : Pourquoi aie.

Quatre : Laisse moi t'expliquer…

Pendant ce temps, Heero, Trowa et Wufei étaient en salle d'entraînement.

Trowa : Que t'arrive t il Heero tu as l'air bien songeur.

Wufei : Oui je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant.

Heero : Je pensais à Duo et à Mila, vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils se ressemblent.

Trowa&Wufei _se grattant la tête _: Heu c'est-à-dire que…

Heero : Alors j'avais raison vous saviez que Duo et Mila n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Trowa : Oui mais et toi comment l'as-tu appris ?

Heero : Sa croix, elle est unique, je l'ai vu hier.  
Wufei : Alors elle sait.

Heero : Tu plaisantes, je lui ai joué un petit tour à ma façon…

Le soir

Balcon de Mila

Accoudée à la balustrade, la princesse réfléchissait à la manière dont elle devait avouer la vérité à Heero.

Heero : Tu as l'intention de sauter Duo.

Mila : Pas ce soir, mais…

Heero : Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me cacher quelque chose petit diable.

Mila _se tournant vers lui _: Je suis désolée Heero.

Et elle lui dit toute la vérité.

Mila : Tu es fâché.

Heero : Oui …

A suivre

Prochain chapitre sortez les mouchoirs.


	10. Chapter 9 Adieux déchirants

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. Préparez les mouchoirs et please surtout ne tuez pas l'auteur.

Chapitre 9

Adieux déchirants

Mila : Tu es fâché ?

Heero : Oui.

Mila _baissant les yeux et se détournant _: Je… je comprends.

Heero _lui relevant la tête _: Mila regarde moi. Non tu ne comprends pas.

Mila : Il m'était impossible d'agir autrement.

Heero éclata de rire.

Mila : Je ne vois rien de drôle là dedans.

Heero : Si… Je ne pensais pas réussir à te faire marcher aussi longtemps.

Mila _lui martelant le torse _: QUOI ! Oh toi ! Attend un peu.

Heero : Tais toi et embrasse moi plutôt.

Et il la prit dans ses bras l'embrassant avec une fougue renouvelée. Bien plus tard, quand tous les 2 furent dans le lit de la jeune fille, Heero expliqua.

Heero : Je n'ai jamais été en colère contre toi. Je suis juste un peu vexé d'avoir été le dernier à me rendre compte de ta véritable identité.

Mila : Les autres l'ont découvert un peu par hasard : Quatre en tombant malade, Trowa lors de l'attentat, Wufei en combattant et Sally tu dois t'en douter.

Heero : Oui mais nous avons vécu tous les 2 dans la même chambre pendant près de 2 ans j'aurais du m'en douter.

Mila : Je suis une très habile dissimulatrice.

Heero : J'ai vu cela pour Wufei. Mais pas si douée que cela. Sais tu comment je l'ai découvert.

Mila : Ma croix, je savais bien que tu t'en apercevrais.

Heero : Et oui ma chère.

Mila : Alors depuis hier tu jouais la comédie, tu m'as laissé croire que tu ne pardonnais jamais.

Heero : Ce point là est véridique sauf pour toi. Il faut croire que tu commences à déteindre dur moi.

Mila : J'en suis heureuse.

Heero : Ecoute Mila, il faut que nous ayons une explication sur l'avenir de notre relation.

Mila : Je pense aussi.

Heero : Tu mérites surement un meilleur parti que moi un prince. Moi je ne suis qu'un soldat.

Mila : Je t'arrête tout de suite. En tant que reine, j'ai le droit de choisir mon compagnon. Tu veux une preuve Maria, tu sais, elle va épouser le futur tsar de Russie.

Heero : QUOI !

Mila : Je sais ça fait un choc quand on la connaît mais je suis sure qu'elle fera une parfaite tsarine.

Heero : Quand les autres vont savoir.

Mila : Ne leurs dis rien pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas officiel.

Heero : Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire pour nous c'est d'attendre la fin de la guerre avant que notre relation soit rendue publique. Seules, Maria, Sally et les pilotes sauront.

Mila : Oui tu as raison.

Sur ce Heero s'endormit. Mila, elle resta éveiller encore un moment, elle était heureuse, il ne lui manquait qu'une chose l'amour de Heero.

Le lendemain

Salle du petit déjeuner

Les pilotes, Sally et Maria attendaient anxieusement l'arrivée de leurs amis. Ce fut Heero qui entra le premier avec son air impassible. Une tornade noire fit alors son apparition, bondissant dans tous les sens.

Mila : AMIS DU JOUR BONJOUR !

En un quart d'heure, elle réussit à épuiser tout le monde.

Wufei : Heero, tu veux bien la calmer.

Heero : Avec plaisir.

La prenant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sauvagement. Voyant qu'ils mettaient du temps à interrompre ce baiser, Wufei réagit.

Wufei : Dites vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seuls dans cette pièce.

Mila : Scusi Wuffy. (1)

Wufei : Je ne te permets pas, mon nom c'est Wufei.

Mila : J'ai le droit mon cher, je vais devenir reine.

Wufei : Pas si je te tue avant.

Mila : Vous êtes sensés assurer ma protection pas me tuer.

Après une petite joute verbale, tout le monde s'assit pour prendre le repas.

Mila : Bien, aujourd'hui, notre programme est assez léger.

Quatre : C'est-à-dire.

Mila : Ce matin, je dois me rendre au Vatican pour rencontrer le Pape. C'est lui qui légitimera mon accession au trône. Et cet après midi essayage des tenues pour le bal.

Wufei : Le bal, quel bal ?

Mila _sourire innocent _: Je ne vous en ai pas parlé.

Wufei _dangereusement calme _: Non.

Mila : Dans 3 jours mon bal d'intronisation à lieu. Donc smoking pour les garçons et robes de soirée pour les filles.

Wufei : NOOOOOOOOON !

Après une heure de tergiversation houleuse, le chinois accepta jurant que ça se paierait.

A 9h 30, Mila descendit, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle portait sa croix bien visible symbole de son pouvoir. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière et sa tête était ornée d'une magnifique tiare en or et pierres précieuses.

En cet instant, tous virent ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais encore vu en Duo, la prestance d'une reine. Maria elle devait rester au palais mais les rejoindrait plus tard à la fin de l'entretien.

Heero : Tu es superbe mon ange.

Mila : Tout doux mon cher, aujourd'hui je suis la future reine et pas ta petite amie que dirait le Pape.

Heero : C'est vrai tu as raison. Mais j'ai tout de même le droit à un petit baiser.

Mila : Si tu es sage. Tu auras même le droit à plus. Alors en route mauvaise troupe.

Le trajet se passa dans un calme relatif, ponctué de temps en temps par de mini disputes entre Wufei et Mila. Arrivé devant l'immense bâtiment, tous restèrent bouche bée.

Quatre : C'est magnifique.

Mila : C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé ma première fois que j'y suis venue.

Les gardes suisses à l'entrée la reconnurent.

Mila : Buon giorno.

Garde : Buon Giorno Maesta.

Mila: Ho un incontro con il Papa.

Garde : Si, se la principessa vuole seguirmi. (2)

Mila : Un momento per favore. (3)

Elle se tourna vers les 4 autres.

Mila : Vous pouvez entrer dans l'enceinte mais pas m'accompagner pour mon entretien.

Heero : c'est normal. On attendra.

Mila : Parfait ne faites pas de bêtises.

Wufei : C'est à nous qu'elle dit ça.

Mila : Hey ! Bon à tout à l'heure.

Une heure passa, les garçons en profitèrent pour visiter les lieux sous l'œil vigilent des gardes. Ils étaient très impressionnés par ce symbole de la religion catholique.

Mila : Alors, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué.

Heero : Si énormément tout c'est bien passé.

Mila : Oui tout était parfait. Et si nous y allions.

Quatre : Bonne idée.

Mila : Maria ne va pas tarder cela vous dirait de faire un tour en ville.

Quatre : Cool.

Heero : Problème tu n'es pas vraiment discrète dans cette tenue.

Mila : Attendez moi un instant et je reviens.

Et elle fonça dans la limousine qui les avait amené. Pendant ce temps Maria arriva.

Maria : Ca va je ne suis pas en retard.

Mila : T'inquiète tu es pile à l'heure.

Tous se tournèrent vers cette dernière. Elle s'était changée et portait désormais une robe d'été à manche courte blanche avec des imprimés floraux bleus et verts. Ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules et cascadaient jusqu'à la taille.

Mila : Il est 11 heures, nous avons jusqu'à 15 heures pour nous balader dans la ville. Que voudriez vous visiter ?

Ils se concertèrent et d'un commun accord choisirent le Colisée puis le forum et enfin le musée.

Vers 13h30 la faim se faisant sentir, ils se rendirent chez un vendeur de panini.

Mila : Vous verrez, c'est délicieux. C'est un peu spécial.

Et elle leur expliqua.

Ils passèrent une très bonne journée même Wufei.

3 jours plus tard

Appartement de Mila

Les garçons attendaient à l'extérieur l'arrivée de leurs compagnes respectives. Il était 19h30 et Sally, Maria et Mila s'étaient enfermées depuis 17 heures dans les appartement pour se préparer.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sally vêtue d'une robe parme lui arrivant aux genoux et à fines bretelles.

Wufei _bouche bée _: Tu es absolument magnifique.

Sally : Merci. Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal du tout.

Puis vint le tour de Maria, toute de vert vêtue, elle portait une robe très moulante lui arrivant en bas des pieds.

Enfin, la plus ravissante fut sans doute Mila, elle portait un robe de soie violine sans manche, à son cou se trouvait sa croix mais également un collier à 8 rang de perle. Ses cheveux avaient simplement été relevés et elle portait la tiare.

Heero se pencha pour lui baiser la main.

Heero : Princesse tu es magnifique.

Mila _rougissante _: Merci, toi aussi tu es superbe en tenue de soirée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Arrivés à la porte, Saly et Wufei passèrent en premier. Puis, vint le tour de Trowa et Quatre, et enfin de Heero et Maria. Mila devait être annoncée avant d'entrer.

Chambellan : Son Altesse royale la princesse Mila d'Europe.

Son arrivée provoqua de longues acclamations. Elle fut quelques temps séparer du groupe. Quand elle revint vers eux elle avait un sourire radieux.

Mila : Alors tout se passe bien.

Sally : Oui mais Maria nous a lâchement abandonné.

Mila : Mais non elle est simplement partie rejoindre son fiancé.

Wufei : Fi … fiancé ?

Mila : Et oui mon cher leurs fiançailles seront rendues publiques après mon couronnement.

Wufei : Et avec qui… ?

Mais soudain tous perçurent une présence hostile. Leur instinct leur disait qu'il allait se produire quelque chose.

Heero : Trowa, Wufei avec moi. Quatre tu restes et tu protèges Mila.

Quatre : D'accord.

Mila : Mais…

Heero : Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien.

Et ils partirent les autres firent comme si de rien n'était mais ils étaient tout aussi inquiets. Enfin, après une demi heure, les 3 autres revinrent. Mila venait d'être invitée à danser quand elle vit l'éclat d'une arme. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Il l'avait vu lui aussi. Il était prêt à tout pour la protéger. Il s'interposa alors entre elle et le tireur. 2 coups de feu partirent en même temps et tous 2 s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

Mila s'agenouilla à ses côtés pleurant à chaudes larmes et posa délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux.

Mila _tentant de comprimer la plaie _: Heero, ne me laisse pas je t'en prie.

Heero_ rouvrant péniblement les yeux _: Tu… tu n'as rien.

Mila : Imbécile pourquoi t'as fait ça.

Heero _voix de plus en plus faible _: Je … ne… voulais pas… qu'il te fasse du mal.

Mila : Je t'aime.

Heero _voix éteinte _: Je…t'aime.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête roula sur le côté.

Mila _hurlant _: NOOOOOOON !

Heero Yuy, soldat parfait sans sentiment était mort par amour.

A suivre

Excuse moi Wuffy (1)

Oui, si la princesse veut bien me suivre (2)

Un instant s'il vous plait (3)


	11. Chapter 1à Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

Mes chers lecteurs,

Tour d'abord, non je ne ressusciterais pas Héro. Duo n'est pas enceinte. Et oui ce sera tout de même un petit happy end. Ce chapitre vous donnera normalement le plus gros indice pour la question : « Qui est Maria ? ».

Bonne lecture,

Lisou 52

SNT59 : Si hélas si !

Chapitre 10

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir…

Mila reprit connaissance dans son lit. Elle mit quelques minutes pour se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé et décida de ne pas ouvrir les yeux immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas revoir le monde après la mort de son amour. Une heure plus tôt elle s'était évanouie en tenant le corps de Heero dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde sans ses yeux cobalt pour la regarder avec amour. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle. Le soldat parfait que tout le monde croyait sans sentiment était mort en la protégeant et cela jamais, elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Quatre _s'asseyant près d'elle_ : Mila ne fait pas semblant, je sais que tu es réveillée.

Mila_ ouvrant les yeux _: Quatre que vais-je faire sans lui ?

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura dans ses bras. Quatre voulait lui parler mais se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre que la crise de larmes cesse.

Puis sans explication Mila cessa brutalement. Elle prit un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux.

Mila : Heero n'aurait pas voulu que le réagisse comme ça. Il m'aurait dit soit forte ne montre pas ta peine.

Quatre : A propos de Heero…

Mila : Non mon ami ne dit rien. Sors de la chambre et laisse moi me changer. Ensuite tu me conduiras auprès de lui pour que je lui dise adieu.

Quatre : Mais…

Il ne put rien dire de plus car la jeune femme le poussait déjà à l'extérieur.

10 minutes plus tard, elle sortait. Elle s'était démaquillée et avait défait ses cheveux les laissant libre.

Mila : J'ai perdu connaissance pendant combien de temps.

Quatre : 3 heures.

Mila : Conduis moi auprès de lui.

Quatre : Il faut que je te dise…

Maria_ arrivant en courant _: L'OPERATION EST FINIE !

Mila : L'opération, quelle opération ?

Quatre : C'est de cela dont je voulais te parler Heero…

Mila : Quoi Heero dis moi je t'en prie.

Quatre : Heero avait simplement perdu connaissance, il n'était pas mort enfin…

Mila : Pas encore.

Quatre : Sally l'a opéré. Les autres attendent les résultats.

Mila : Alors allons y qu'attends tu ?

Ils coururent dans la direction des salles d'examen de Sally. Les autres pilotes se trouvaient face à Sally qui attendait visiblement Mila pour parler.

Maria : Nous voici.

Mila : Alors. Comment va-t-il ?

Sally : Asseyez vous l'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles.

Mila : Vas y je suis prête à tout entendre.

Sally : Tout d'abord, la blessure n'est pas si grave qu'il semble au premier abord. La balle en fait s'est encastrée dans une côte et j'ai pu la retirer facilement.

Mila : Mais…

Sally : Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et pour le moment il est dans le coma.

Mila : Ce… ce n'est pas possible.

Sally : J'ai bien peur que si, je suis désolée.

Quatre : Il va se réveiller.

Sally : Ca dépend de lui maintenant.

Wufei : Peut on faire quelque chose.

Sally : Lui parler. Lui montrer que vous êtes là.

Mila : Il y a autre chose, je le sens.

Sally : C'est vrai, je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour veiller sur son état. Je vais devoir transférer Heero dans une de nos bases médicalisées.

Mila : Quand ?

Sally : Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Mila : Je vais lui dire au revoir.

Sally : Tu peux y aller.

Mila partie, Quatre dit.

Quatre : Que fait on maintenant pour la sécurité de Mila.

Salle d'opération

Mila entra tout doucement dans la salle. Sa joie de vivre habituelle était complètement envolée. Heero était étendu là sans connaissance très pâle, une perfusion lui donnait du sang. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

Mila : Heero, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux jamais je n'aurais du vous entraîner dans cette galère. C'est moi qui aurait du recevoir cette balle. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Je t'en supplie n'abandonne pas la bataille. N'oublie pas que tu m'as juré que la guerre finie, nous serions réunis pour toujours. Alors je te dis au revoir mon amour et pas adieu. Ne meurs pas car fille ou garçon je reste le Shinigami et je te poursuivrais jusqu'en enfer.

Après un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, elle sortit de la pièce les larmes aux yeux.

Trowa : Mila on doit parler de ta protection.

Mila : Je sais tous ceux qui voulaient ma disparition ont été ou arrêté ou tué. Je pense qu'un seul d'entre vous suffira pour assurer ma protection.

Wufei : Tu en es sure.

Mila : Oui certaine. Alors lequel d'entre vous se dévoue.

Quatre : Moi. Comme ça s'il y a le moindre changement pour Heero, je pourrais te le dire immédiatement.

Mila : Merci Quatre.

Chacun partit peu après prendre quelques heures de repos avant le départ. En effet, l'état de Heero n'étant pas encore stabilisé, il fallait attendre.

Vers 10 heures, le lendemain, un hélicoptère fut affrété pour conduire le blessé et ses amis à l'aéroport.

Trowa et Quatre se tinrent à l'écart quelques minutes à l'écart.

Quatre : Tu vas me manquer.

Trowa : Ne t'inquiète pas 5 jours ce n'est pas long.

Quatre : Je sais mais après ce qui est arrivé à Heero. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craindre pour ta vie.

Trowa : Ca va bien se passer et puis je ne reprends pas les missions tout de suite.

Quatre : Je t'aime Trowa.

Trowa : Je t'aime aussi Quatre.

Les jours qui suivirent le départ de Heero, Mila se concentra uniquement sur le couronnement. Trois jours après leur départ, elle apprit par Wufei que Sally avait jugé l'état de Heero suffisamment stable pour le transférer dans une planque. Mais ce dernier n'était toujours pas réveillé et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

Le jour du sacre arriva, elle avait expliqué à Quatre qu'elle ne prendrait pas le nom de Mila comme nom de reine.

A 10 heures exactement, elle fit son entrée dans l'église Saint Pierre de Rome. Sa robe était de couleur nacrée à petites manches, le bustier était entièrement fait en broderie et possédait une longue traîne. On ne voyait pas ses cheveux cachés sous un voile blanc. Arrivé devant le pape, elle s'agenouilla et lui baisa la main.

On lui mit le manteau de cérémonie sur les épaules. Puis le Pape déclara.

Pape : Oggi siamo riuniti qui per riconoscere la nostra regina. Lei deve fare il sermento. (1)

Mila : Io Mila Maria Vittoria principessa di Europa, giuro di stare attenta al mio popolo, di renderlo felice e di assicurare la pace. (2)

Pape : Io, Papa della chiesa catolica, ti benedico Mila Maria Vittoria. Oggi, diventi Vittoria 1ma regina di Europa. (3)

Cette dernière fut dite en même temps qu'on retirait le voile qui couvrait les cheveux de la jeune femme. Après avoir béni la couronne le Pape la déposa sur la tête de la reine. Elle se releva.

TLM : VIVA LA REGINA !

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Quatre décida d'aller voir la reine quand il était sur quel soit seule. Il était donc 18 heures quand il traversa le couloir qui le menait aux appartements de la souveraine. Soudain une crise d'empathie très forte l'obligea à se retenir au mur.

Une fois celle-ci terminée, il courut aux appartements. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il n'avait pas frappé.

Quatre : Mila, Heero est…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase tant ce qu'il trouva dans la pièce le surprit.

A suivre

Alors qu'est ce que Quatre a bien pu voir qui l'ait laissé sans voix et n'imaginez pas le genre Mila à poil ce n'est pas ça.

Traduction

Pape : Aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis ici pour reconnaître notre reine. Elle doit prêter serment. (1)

Mila : Moi Mila Maria Victoria princesse d'Europe, je jure d'être attentive à mon peuple, de le rendre heureux et d'assurer la paix. (2)

Pape : Moi , Pape de l'église catholique, je te bénis Mila Maria Victoria. Aujourd'hui tu deviens Victoria 1ère Reine d'Europe. (3)

Suite et fin demain


	12. Chapter 11: Un nouveau pilote?

Mes chers lecteurs,

Nous voici à la fin de cette histoire. Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour tous vos messages. Ensuite, le mystère qui plane va être éclairci. Je tiens à dire que certains d'entre vous étaient très proche de la vérité mais je ne pouvais valider leur réponse parce qu'il manquait une petite partie de la vérité.

Une dernière chose, sachez que j'ai écrit cette histoire en fonction de mon inspiration. En une phrase, si vous avez trouvé certains chapitres brouillon c'est que rien n'était préparé à l'avance, je couchais mes idées directement sur l'ordi, je n'avais que le fil conducteur de l'histoire et hier matin encore je ne savais pas si j'allais tuer ou laisser en vie Heero.

Bonne lecture,

Lisou52

Chapitre 11

Un nouveau pilote ?

Quatre : Mila, Heero est…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase tant ce qu'il vit le surpris.

Lendemain matin

Nouvelle Planque

Trowa : Heero tu ne commences pas tu sais ce que Sally a dit.

Heero : 5 jours alités mais je refuse.

Wufei : Tu imagines si Mila l'apprenait.

Heero : Ce n'est pas de vous qu'elle l'apprendra.

Trowa : De nous non mais de Quatre oui.

Heero : Hn !...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Wufei : J'y vais et toi tu le surveilles.

Trowa : Ok !

Wufei sorti, Trowa se dirigea vers la télé qui se trouvait dans la chambre pour l'allumer.

Trowa : Mila fait un discours dans un quart d'heures, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le voir.

Heero : Oui et en même temps toi tu verras Quatre.

Trowa : C'est vrai il me manque énormément.

Heero : Tu as peur qu'il choisisse de rester auprès d'elle.

Trowa : Un peu après tout c'est le milieu dans lequel il a grandi…

Porte d'entrée

Inconnu : Je vais vous laisser et faire un tour.

Quatre : Pourquoi ?

Inconnu : Pour expliquer la situation.

Quatre : Comment rentreras… Question idiote.

Inconnu : A plus.

A peine, avait il disparu que la porte s'ouvrit sur Wufei. Ce dernier surpris dit.

Wufei : Quatre !

Quatre : Et oui me revoilà.

Wufei : Entre, tu vas pouvoir nous aider.

Quatre : Il y a un problème.

Wufei : Tu sais que Heero, c'est réveillé. La nuit dernière il a dormi ce qui en soit est une bonne chose mais ce matin…

Quatre : Il veut se lever, c'est cela.

Wufei : Exact, Trowa et moi on le surveille mais…

Quatre : Il est pénible quand il s'y met. Alors accompagne moi dans sa chambre, je vais tenter de le persuader.

Et ils montèrent à l'étage, Wufei entra le premier.

Trowa : Alors qui était ce ?

Quatre : Moi.

Trowa le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Quatre : Tu m'as manqué.

Il alla ensuite saluer Heero.

Quatre : Alors comme ça tu veux déjà sortir du lit.

Heero : Tu sais très bien que l'inactivité ce n'est pas mon style.

Wufei : Plus celui de Mila.

Heero : Qu'est ce qui te permet.

Wufei : Désolé. C'était pas vraiment une critique mais plus une constatation.

Quatre : Les gars, il faut qu'on parle.

Heero : Il y a un souci avec Mila.

Quatre : Non bien que ça la concerne également.

Wufei : Alors quoi.

Quatre : J'ai été convoqué par les profs qui m'ont présenté…

Heero : Un pilote pour le Deathcythe.

Quatre : Oui.

Wufei : Il fallait s'en douter. Mais il est impossible de remplacer Mila.

Trowa : C'est la seule qui sache le manier aussi habilement.

Heero : Et elle est aussi à l'aise que moi avec les Gundam.

Inconnu : Ainsi on ne peut pas se passer de moi.

Une personne le capuchon relevé sur la tête apparut à la porte fenêtre.

Wufei : Qui êtes vous ?

Inconnu : Tu ne me reconnais pas mon petit Wuffy. Je suis déçue.

L'inconnu baissa son capuchon. Et tous mise à part Quatre ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des balle de ping pong.

Wufei : Mais… Mais.

Il désignait tour à tour Mila et le poste de télé.

Mila : Non les gars, je n'ai pas le don dubiguité. Et oui cette émission est en direct.

Wufei : Comment ?

Trowa&Heero : Des jumelles.

Mila : Vous avez tout à fait raison. Je crois que vous avez besoin de quelques explications.

Wufei : Qui est l'autre.

Mila : Allons ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait la relation entre elle et moi. Pourtant nous sommes aussi délurées l'une que l'autre.

Wufei : Ma…Maria.

Mila : Tout juste.

Quatre : A moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc.

_FLASH BACK_

_Soir précédent 18 heures_

_Appartement de la reine_

_Quatre : Mila, Heero est…_

_Mais il ne put finir sa phrase tant sa surprise était grande. En effet, il se retrouvait face à deux personnes parfaitement identiques._

_Quatre : C'est impossible._

_Mila : Calme toi. Je vais tout t'expliquer._

_Quatre : Des jumelles._

_Mila : Bonne déduction Sherlock. Maria et moi sommes effectivement jumelles._

_Quatre : Maria._

_Maria : Mila a pris ma place pour me protéger, le temps du couronnement._

_Quatre : Alors tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de nous quitter._

_Mila : Non, mais il fallait que Duo disparaisse pour quelques jours._

_Quatre : Mais je croyais que tu n'avais que Solo comme famille._

_Maria : Petite, j'étais une enfant fragile souvent malade et mes parents avaient préféré ne pas m'emmener avec eux durant leur voyage pour éviter tout risque._

_Quatre : Je comprends._

_Mila : Il y a 3 ans, nous nous sommes revues. Voulant garder ma liberté, je lui ai promis qu'à 17 ans je lui confierai la croix._

_Maria : Au fait Quatre que voulais tu nous dire ?_

_Quatre : J'allais oublier Heero est réveillé._

_Mila : YAOUH !_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Quatre : Bon, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire Heero et toi donc on vous laisse.

Trowa&Wufei : A plus tard.

Les autres sortis, Heero attira Mila dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Inconsciemment, elle commença à lui parler en italien.

Mila : Se sapevi come mi sei mancato. Ho avuto tanta paura. Non lasciami mai sola. Ti amo amore mio. (1)

Heero : Te lo prometto, principessa. Anche tu mi sei mancata. Ti amo tesorino. (2)

Mila : Attends depuis quand tu parles italien.

Heero : Ca faisait parti de ma formation.

Mila _le frappant sur le torse_: Et tu n'as jamais jugé bon de me le dire.

Heero : Doucement n'oublie pas que je suis blessé.

Mila : Cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça tout à l'heure puisque tu voulais te lever.

Heero : Comment tu… non laisses tomber. Et embrasse moi plutôt.

1 an plus tard

Mila était en visite chez sa sœur, la guerre s'était terminée, il y a quelques semaines. Heero n'ayant pas pu l'accompagner, elle tenait un peu la chandelle avec le couple que formait Maria et son beau frère. Elle se baladait donc dans les jardins en quête d'un peu de tranquillité.

Soudain, une paire de bras l'enlaça, elle les aurait reconnu entre mille.

Mila : Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir.

Heero : Je voulais te faire la surprise.

Mila : Je t'adore.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Heero s'agenouilla devant elle et dit.

Heero : Mila, veux tu m'épouser ?

Mila : Oui.

Soudain, des centaines de petites lumières scintillèrent et on entendit : « FELICITATION »

Mila était heureuse, elle n'était peut être pas reine mais elle avait trouvé son prince charmant.

FIN


End file.
